


all your little things

by 95line



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Based on a One Direction Song, Love, Multi, One Shot, Sweet, why is seokmin so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95line/pseuds/95line
Summary: soonyoung felt insecure and this is what seokmin done...





	all your little things

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my second fanfic (as i said more of a oneshot)  
> but still i hope you guys enjoy this and i hope my writing is improving  
> [ playlist:  
> little things - one direction  
> lean on me - seventeen  
> be the star - pristin ]
> 
> twitter: @svtline

"WHAT TIME IS IT ?!?!" soonyoung screamed when he realised the camera is on, the rest laughed at him, as always, and the vlive has started. the vlive was loud as always and filled with laughters and jokes like how seventeen always are. after all the intro and talking about the important stuffs, they got to the q&a section where they answer questions from carats. questions came flowing in like a river, soonyoung caught on a question which was "what was the nicest thing another member ever said to you" he read out that question and everyone started answering it, soonyoung then answer saying "i asked vernon don't you think my eyes was too small and he replied bro, don't adapt your aesthetic criteria to other's eyes, i thought that was really nice" seokmin however his heart squeezed as he felt worried and saddened that the fact that soonyoung, the love of his life, felt like that about his beautiful eyes, a feature seokmin love of his, he wants to let soonyoung know that his eyes are beautiful, dazzling, charming, cute and everything it is, his eyes always shined as bright as the stars on the night sky just like his stage name, hoshi. his eyes was so attractive when he dances, his gaze is so strong, seokmin couldn't even take his eyes off him.

the vlive ended after 30 minutes of screaming and soonyoung ending it with his palm, he went back into his room which he shared with seungkwan and joshua and thought to himself: hmm how could i let soonyoungie know that his eyes are absolutely beautiful and everything about it is amazing and perfect. after thinking through all the possible plans and dates that he could do, he finally got an idea, a really special one. he started planning out a plan that can really make soonyoung feel beautiful and not the way he feels right now. he started with a table, firstly he's gonna ask joshua, one of his fav hyung, to teach him how to play that song using the guitar and he estimated the time of him learning it which is about one week for him to play perfectly and then he also gotta decorate that special room for the real thing, he thought to himself: mmm who's really good in art amongs us..rIGHT mingyu, after all he drew out bongbong. he planned to ask mingyu to help him with the decoration of the room to make it as beautiful as it can be, just as beautiful as soonyoung. After seokmin done all his planning, he finds time to see if joshua was free and alone so he could ask him to teach him. finally, joshua and him were alone in the dorm when the rest of the members went out to get some dinner, he walked into their room where joshua was sitting on his bed using his phone. seokmin said "joshua hyung, can you teach me how to play the guitar?" joshua then replied " why so sudden though? you never wanted to learn it?" he replied back" soonyoung have been feeling insecure about his eyes and i thought of a special plan to make him feel less insecure" joshua agreed to teach him how to play it so everyday joshua have been teaching him how to play it at night when most of their schedules are over and the first two days was hard because of the finger placement but after that, seokmin slowly gets used to it and just like what he estimated, he did master the song in one week, he thanked joshua by treating him a meal.

he approached mingyu and asked him "bro, can you help me with decorations?" mingyu replied confusely " wait is it anyone's birthday? why do you need decorations?" seokmin laughed and said " no, i want to do something for soonyoung, can you help me?" mingyu responds of course and they started suggesting ideas for the decoration. they finalised the plan just in 30 minutes, the room is gonna be dark and fluroscent stars would be hanging from the ceiling to represent how seokmin's life would be dark without soonyoung. seokmin chose a saturday where they don't have any schedules. he together with mingyu went to that empty room in their dorm and started decorating, seokmin was moving the furnitures while mingyu hangs those fluorescent stars from the ceiling. after all the decorations are doing, he thanks mingyu and promising to treat him a meal.

he went and find jihoon to help him pull soonyoung into the room without letting him know anything while seokmin gets ready with his guitar. soonyoung sat down confusedly on the sofa in the center and he looks around. seokmin walked into the room smiling as he started strumming the guitar to the song little things. "I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile. you've never loved your stomach or your thighs, the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine but I'll love them endlessly" he sang with all his heart, trying to put the strong meaning out to soonyoung, letting him know that seokmin loved everything of his. seokmin could see tears threatening to spill over from soonyoung's eyes, it glistened in the dark and after he finished the song, he put down the guitar and took soonyoung's hands and said " soonyoungie, baby, i love every single details of your eyes and your smile and you and whenever you smiled, your eyes literally light up and smile too and whenever you dance, your eyes show so much emotions and your gaze is so strong and it's so hard to look away, don't ever think that your eyes are too small, they are perfect to me, just as perfect as you, i love you so much, it hurts me to know that you felt that way, don't ever feel that way anymore" after he finished his speech, he pecks soonyoung's lips and wiped his tears away with his fingers. soonyoung hugged him and said "seokminie, i love you with all my heart, who am i without you, thank you for everything you done, i appreciate it so so much"


End file.
